


kokichi ouma is a monster

by maruyaaya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 2 am me is pretty sadistic lmao, Angst, Gen, anyways i was sad so i wrote this, but i kinda liked it, i have school tmr i should not be writing, it hurts, it hurts so much, let kokichi ouma be spelled correctly and not as oma, so yeah lmao, swearing warning, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruyaaya/pseuds/maruyaaya
Summary: Sometimes, there is nothing you can do.As the stench of blood fills the air, you freeze as your mind fogs; any previous ability to think is gone in an instant.
Kudos: 14





	kokichi ouma is a monster

**Author's Note:**

> this is vv short but i was really sad and like 2 am so i thought i write something and this came out and i kinda liked it so i’m posting i guess. i tried something new and idk if i like it lmao. spoilers for danganronpa v3 chapter four!!

Sometimes, there is nothing you can do. 

As the stench of blood fills the air, you freeze as your mind fogs; any previous ability to think is gone in an instant. 

There isn’t actually any blood, but for some strange reason, Kokichi can still smell the thick iron scent. Maybe it’s his imagination or maybe it’s something more, but it’s hard to pinpoint exactly what’s real and what isn’t. 

He’d never really thought that it would ever come to this. Miu’s body is at his feet, curled up in a tight ball with her hands still reaching for her throat. The wad of toilet paper is next to her as if taunting him. 

Kokichi doesn’t speak as Gonta stares at him, unsure of what to do next. Sure, they’d had a plan, but actually putting it into action was far more difficult than it had seemed. 

He stares at Miu, the blonde girl who had been such an annoyance to him previously is now dead. He isn’t really sure when he’d realized it, but he thinks that Miu is actually quite pretty. 

_Was_ quite pretty. 

And maybe, as much as he claimed to hate her, he might’ve liked their teasing at least a little bit. There’s nothing he can do at this point, but stare. Stare as Gonta begins the next part of their plan. Stare as he realizes that Miu would have had her whole life ahead of her. 

Not that it really mattered. Not when they were stuck inside of this dumb _fucking_ school. Miu had wanted to kill him, so why did he feel guilty for his crime? 

Perhaps it’s the last shred of humanity that he had left inside. Perhaps he felt bad for taking Miu’s life. Perhaps he even felt guilty for the fact that he would also shortly be taking Gonta’s life through manipulation. 

Kokichi is the villain. He’s the evil mastermind who no one trusts and that’s exactly how he wants it. He doesn’t need friends. He doesn’t need people to actually like him. 

Maybe he would miss Miu and Gonta, two of the only people in the class who even tolerated him. Albeit, Gonta was simply too dumb to understand the difference between a good person and a bad person, but Kokichi still appreciated it. 

Many considered Gonta’s blind kindness a strength. He always saw the best in people. Kokichi thinks that it’s a fault. One of the biggest faults that anyone can have. Blind naivety and trust in the wrong people makes for a bad combination. Kokichi thinks of it as a weakness. 

Or maybe Kokichi only thinks poorly of Gonta because he now realizes how much it hurts to watch even Gonta struggle to find a positive about Kokichi. Gonta Gokuhara of all fucking people is unable to think of a single good thing about Kokichi. 

Exactly the way Kokichi wants it. 

He is unlikeable. He is evil. He is nothing more than a puppet for the mastermind to play like a fiddle. 

No. 

More like a cheap kazoo. 

Kokichi was nothing more than a cheap kazoo, easy to play and a blemish on others. He supposes that he can share that sentiment with the mastermind, after all the feeling is mutual. 

Kokichi would cut his puppet strings and break free. He didn’t need anyone’s trust to save them. Maybe he has to make a few sacrifices along the way, but Kokichi promises that he will take down the mastermind and the sick game that they’re playing. 

Kokichi realizes that his tears are dry. 

He walks out of the building and prepares his alibi. He regrets nothing. Not the death of Miu Iruma nor the future death of Gonta Gokuhara. It’s all part of Kokichi’s plan. 

And maybe some will consider him a monster. Maybe some will doubt that Kokichi had a single shred of morality left inside of him. 

Kokichi sometimes doubts that himself. 

It’s at this moment however, that Kokichi knows the answer to that question. His question of morality is decided by a single event. 

Kokichi is a monster. 

He knows it himself. He has no morality. No regard for other people’s feelings. He is incapable of love or any emotion besides hate and fear. He does not love Miu or Gonta. He does not love Shuichi or Kaito. Not Maki or Himiko. Kaede or Rantaro. 

There is not a single person that he cares for nor is there one who cares for him and he is happy that way. 

Perhaps even monsters can feel a little regret sometimes. Maybe he misses Miu just the tiniest bit. Maybe he could sacrifice himself for Gonta. He could claim himself to be the killer and let Gonta live. It would be the right thing to do. 

But Kokichi knows that he won’t. He knows that there is nothing compelling him to do it. Nothing that interests him in the slightest. 

So he sticks to his plan. His plan of war with no remorse. His vision clouds with blood and he isn’t sure if it’s real or not. He wants out. Out of this hell and he will do anything possible to achieve that. 

After all, Kokichi Ouma is a monster


End file.
